<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One shots of Noblesse and day to day drabbles and personal rants by Ragnarok707</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910853">One shots of Noblesse and day to day drabbles and personal rants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnarok707/pseuds/Ragnarok707'>Ragnarok707</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Personal Favorite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnarok707/pseuds/Ragnarok707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day to day drabbles of the Noblesse fam.... Nothing much ..<br/>First time writing. ....</p><p>Pardon any errors 😘</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cadis Etrama Di Raizel/Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia, Frankenstein/Lunark (Noblesse), Garda/Muzaka (Noblesse), Rael Kertia/Seira J. Loyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The music class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not much but I just saw a fanart and got inspired<br/>Just so you know it's my first time writing..so pardon any grammatical errors and ....ooc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just another day for Frankenstein with his desk loaded with paperwork <br/>Franky: Huh..... when will I ever get these done..</p><p>(And to top his work off, the lord and Gejutel has drop by to visit the Noblesse 🤭)</p><p>The Rai and children were getting ready for their music class </p><p>Flashback </p><p>Shinwoo : Rai.. u up for the next class (while scratching his ear)<br/>Rai: ......<br/>Ikan: Ne Rai do you know to play any instruments.?<br/>Syui: leave him be ikhan . We know that he's a foreigner.<br/>Yui : we'll just teach him </p><p>(The class was in session)</p><p>The students start to sing as the teacher conducted them.</p><p>Yui was playing the flute .<br/>Syui was singing the lead being an idol herself. Rai,<br/>Ikan and shinwoo were with the choir </p><p>Rai noticed the sweet music played by the pianist and some how got interested in learning it .</p><p>After school and the rukus in Franky's house 🤭😎</p><p>Franky laid a cup of freshly brewed tea Infront of Rai.<br/>He took a sip elegantly and placed the cup down.(with a pinky😎)</p><p>Rai: ..Frankenstein..<br/>Franky : yes, master.<br/>Rai : we had music class today ...<br/>Franky: I hope u enjoyed Ur time master .<br/>Rai: I did and I'm interested in learning the piano..<br/>Franky: as you wish master ; I will make sure that all your needs are fulfilled .</p><p>That night Franky made a little book which contains the basics of learning the piano and gave Rai the private lessons he needed when he had the time .</p><p>And due time Rai started to belt a tune and he enjoyed till his hearts content .</p><p>   Present day......   </p><p> </p><p>Schools about to be over but...  <br/>certain decided to stay back </p><p>Raskreia was just wandering around the corridor , but stopped when she heard a sweet melody echoing through the hallway .</p><p>She followed the soft piano music..</p><p>The sound lead her to the music room , and there she saw .... The man he the piano ..</p><p>(Insert suprise Pikachu face )</p><p>Much to her suprise </p><p>It was Rai !! </p><p>She made sure she didn't disturb his playing and entered quitely . </p><p>But Rai came to finish the song and turn towards Raskreia.</p><p>He gave her a small smile and raskriea replied the same way .</p><p>Raskreia: I never knew the Noblesse would play so beautifully </p><p>Rai: ... thank you..</p><p>Raskreia : Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, w .. will u teach me to play? * Blushes* </p><p>Rai : *turns to the window and let's the breeze flow through is raven hair and turns towards Raskreia with a gentle smile and says with a blush* </p><p>Rai : yes </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Welp that's all folks <br/>I know it's toooooo cringe <br/>But I just can't get this pair out of my mind .<br/>Well<br/>leave your thoughts in the comments section </p><p>And I will take any requests </p><p>So please</p><p>Feel free to express your thoughts </p><p>Bye <br/>See ya next time 😘😘😍☺️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Paycheck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Read how the rk got away from Franky from spending too much money teehee</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Franky: so I have sent Ur paycheck on to your bank accounts</p><p>And I don't want you guys spending it uselessly</p><p>Especially Tao and Karius 😈</p><p>Karius: Frankenstein.. beauty must never be complimented by words alone one must appreciate it through gifts *and cue dramatic pose*</p><p>Franky: in that case my dark spear has been earning to touch that bEaUtiFul face of yours wanna say hi😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈</p><p>Karius: I'll cut the expense (๑•﹏•)</p><p>Franky: now Tao....😈</p><p> </p><p>Tao:boss😅 I only do it for our safety </p><p>Franky: like installing cameras in master's and the lord's room?!😈 </p><p>Tao:(･o･;) </p><p>Karius:"....." ヽ༼⁰o⁰；༽ノ</p><p>Rael: WHAT!!!!???</p><p>M-21: he's dead meat </p><p>Takeo: 😏 I told u he'll get caught <br/>Now pay me up </p><p>Regis: awe..</p><p>Franky: so you guys already knew about this 😈😈😈</p><p>Tao: "..."<br/>Karius:".."<br/>M-21:"..."<br/>Takeo:"..."<br/>Regis:"...." </p><p>Door slam****** </p><p>Lunark: hey guys!!!!!!!😇</p><p>Karius: saved by the wolf lady 😅</p><p> </p><p>Franky:I'll deal with u guys <br/>Later </p><p> </p><p>Lunark: did I miss something (ﾟοﾟ人))</p><p> </p><p>Just so u know ,lunark and Franky are in a relationship so she is not her akward self she's kinda free </p><p>And stay tuned for more updates 😉😉😉😇😀🤩😎😍</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The children of the most powerful beings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The chara and personna of the Noblesse and lord kids</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And just so you know these are my personal rants so... Eeeeyyeet </p><p>And it's just my point of view..<br/>Welp enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I was thinking <br/>What would the children of the most powerful beings be like </p><p>Soooo <br/>Probably an elder daughter and a younger son </p><p>So big sis and lil bro </p><p>Kyaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!😍😍🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩 They wil be so cute </p><p> </p><p>So Rai and Raskriea will probably seal their powers <br/>To live like normal human beings and they will grow like other normal kids </p><p> </p><p>So </p><p>I can't think of a name right now </p><p>But....</p><p>They both will have their grandfather's fun side yep </p><p>And Rai will make them be expert in gaming <br/>And <br/>They eat their ramen quickly and not wait till it get soggy <br/>They hate it</p><p>They will have their dads looks and the temper of their mom </p><p>But <br/>The elder daughter will be a bit of an adventurer and hates to be alone <br/>The younger son is an excellent leader </p><p>Just so you know they both have the power of blood and the authority to rule </p><p>So <br/>Only one can rule lukedonia </p><p>I saw the son is alot suitable for it </p><p>He hates boredom <br/>So I bet he will make lukedonia a funland and make it more humany and bring all those gaming consoles and make the place a beautiful place </p><p>But never mess with his angry side he dose stay calm and collected like his dad but if u cross the limit all hell will become loose</p><p>So he will inherit the power of their moms sword by he does split it and gives his sister </p><p>He is a master in administration and does battle planning all too well <br/>A master of strategy </p><p>And he's got a little crush on rael and seira's second daughter</p><p>So yep </p><p> </p><p>The <br/>daughter is not into the court and the royal stuff <br/>She's carefree and wants to travel the world </p><p>Sooo <br/>She kinda inherits her dad's job </p><p>She's got a crush on shinwoos kid </p><p>Yep .<br/>She s in love with a hooman</p><p>She hates being cooped up at home <br/>Especially grounded </p><p>She gets grounded a lot for picking fights </p><p>And is a real trouble maker </p><p>But she is an extrovert</p><p>She gets mad easily and not calm and cool like her lil bro </p><p>And is a great in combat like her unc Frank </p><p>So that's all for now <br/>I had time to text this cus I'm traveling to the city <br/>So the next will be Frankie and lunark's kid <br/>Buckle up 😈</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Crazy man and crazy lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I was thinking of writing about Franky and lunark's relationship</p><p>I love THIS CRAZY COUPLE </p><p>and to top it of <br/>Franky being a sadist and a mad scientist⟵(๑¯◡¯๑)<br/>And a his crazy lover as his ex</p><p>And lunark <br/>Being a female lone wolf </p><p>What do we get <br/>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>Animals----</p><p>There I said it <br/>It's really hard to write all that kinky stuff when it's yo first time <br/>😂😂😂😂</p><p>All I wanna tell is <br/>Lunark can tame that wild beast </p><p>Like if he is loosing his shit like in a store or a traffic and some random asshole is pissing him off</p><p>Lunark <br/>Will be like <br/>Come one Franky let's go <br/>And he be like </p><p>I'll get u NeXt TiMe punk!!!!</p><p>It's like <br/>He just melts with her touch</p><p>And mostly the Trio gets away with him using lunark </p><p>Yep she's got him wrapped around her fingers</p><p>And now for lunark </p><p>Franky is enough to satisfy all her needs </p><p>It's like <br/>Um....<br/>Well...<br/>How to put this....ughhh</p><p>But one thing is for sure </p><p>Do you think Franky will go easy on lunark on their ummm wedding night?!!</p><p>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<br/>¯\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯╮(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)╭</p><p>All I have to tell is <br/>They <br/>Are both <br/>No no <br/>Franky is a yandere <br/>Lunark a tsundere<br/>But she will become a yandere later</p><p>Lunark went from yandere to tsundere in the manhwa </p><p>But if they are good with their relationship </p><p>What does this 2 force combine <br/>?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>ALL ABOARD THE YANDERE TRAIN!!!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A crazy couple <br/>That's crazy for eachother</p><p>BELIEVE it or not <br/>She is the one thing that can control Franky's spear </p><p> </p><p>And I don't even wanna start with the kids 😅</p><p>I just wanna say that they will will be one crazy family 😂😂😂</p><p>I'll tell about it in the upcoming chapter 🙂</p><p>Tell your thoughts about this ship <br/>And vote </p><p>Bye guys 👋💕</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reaction to ships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yo wanna see our peeps reacting to ships ??😏😏</p><p>Just so you know </p><p>If your a foujoshi or a foudanshi </p><p>Then is fic isn't for you </p><p>And I don't do any yaoi or Yuri stuff </p><p>I'm not interested in them and I kindly decline if anybody tires to persuade me lol<br/>Peace </p><p>But if you did read it </p><p>Then you have my utmost respect 😎😎😎😎🔥🎉</p><p> </p><p>Me: WELCOME <br/>ladies and gentlemen <br/>How y'all been doing?!😎😎😎</p><p>Tao: oooo *claps </p><p>M-21 n takeo : Tao stop making yourself look like an idiot <br/>"......" </p><p>Me: Welp <br/>Let's get down to the list </p><p>Franky : this better be fun <br/>😈 </p><p>Me: as long as u don't kill me Franky 😅😂</p><p>Regis: we will decide it once you start asking them <br/>And try to be elegant </p><p>Lunark: I'll try to hold frank down for ya </p><p>Karius: well..we will try to keep it cool as possible 😊</p><p>Rosaria: if you will stop goofing around 💢<br/>Karius </p><p>Rai: this way we all can bond together as a family </p><p>Raskreia: and I get to know about each and everyone of you <br/>I'm looking forward to it</p><p>Everyone: ༎ຶ‿༎ຶ</p><p>Muzaka: well what are we waiting for 😂 </p><p>Garda: Huh sigh* </p><p> </p><p>Seira and shinwoo </p><p>Franky: ooo noice heheh</p><p>Karius: keke she dropped tha bomb at the start hihihi</p><p>Rael: aemy 💢💢 are trying dig your own grave?? Cus<br/>It will be easy if I cut you to pieces 🗡️🗡️🗡️⚔️</p><p>Me: woah hold up rael ...</p><p>Regis: smirk* he after all you are not seira's type at all </p><p>Am I right seira?! </p><p>Seira: blush* </p><p>Regis: SEIRA?!! </p><p>Tao: I never knew shinwoo was your type miss seira </p><p>Takeo: yeah , he can be irresponsible at sometimes </p><p>M-21: sometimes?... isn't like that all the time ? </p><p>Rosaria: wisphers* looks like she got a liking to rael </p><p>Rajak: seems like it <br/>Rael ...I'm proud of you rael</p><p>Rael: seira I won't let him have you ...</p><p>Me: Welll.... let's rate </p><p>Guys? </p><p>Karius: at good 6/10</p><p>Everyone except rael: nods* </p><p>rael: That human doesn't even deserve 6!!!!!</p><p>Me: shut up rael</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hiya <br/>I know it's been a while since I updated this story <br/>Welp <br/>Here you have it <br/>And look forward to part 2 </p><p>Bye guys</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reaction to ships - part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me: phew <br/>That last one nearly got me killed 😂</p><p>Mhm <br/>On to the next one </p><p>⊙﹏⊙<br/>Oh no </p><p>(-_-;)・・・(╬☉д⊙)⊰⊹ฺ</p><p>(༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ)｡:ﾟ(;´∩';)ﾟ:｡</p><p>G..guys <br/>Please don't hate me </p><p>*Rai and Frankenstein*</p><p>*Shows the card pulled out<br/>To everyone except Rai , muzaka and Franky * </p><p>Karius: now your really dead </p><p>Regis: such inelegant </p><p>Rael: what are those humans thinking </p><p>Seira: ._.</p><p>Trio: (;;;・_・)</p><p>Raskreia: do human really think so low of us <br/>Such imprudence!</p><p>Rai: .....?....</p><p>Franky: what?!! </p><p>Rajak: Frankenstein....are you sure u wanna see this </p><p>Lunark: I feel like trash </p><p>Me: muzaka...if anything goes wrong ...<br/>Will you protect me ? </p><p>Muzaka: I'm not even sure what's going on ..0.o</p><p>Garda: um... *Shows him the card* </p><p>Muzaka: eh? • • • • <br/>MuahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA</p><p>Franky: guys...your really ticking me off </p><p>Rai: ?....</p><p>*I show him the card* </p><p>Rai: -_- ....</p><p>Frankenstein...<br/>Stay a few steps away from me ಠ_ʖಠ</p><p>Franky: m..m.master?! </p><p>*Tao shows him the card* </p><p>Franky: ʕಠ_ಠʔ</p><p>*Emission of dark aura* </p><p>Me: eeh..eh Franky I did tell you .....this....I'm not part of this fandom....im innocent .......</p><p>I hate this shipping!!!!</p><p>Franky: how can mere human do this to my master.....<br/>THEY ARE TAINTING MY MASTER SERVANT RELATIONSHIP!!!!! </p><p>Rajak: oh no</p><p>Tao: oh shoot </p><p>Karius: oh crap </p><p>Me: well........it's a </p><p>-100000/10 </p><p>Rai: *to the ones who read this * </p><p>I hope you understand </p><p>We follow the holy orders <br/>As you can see the symbol on my seal ,my shrine and my resting chamber... </p><p>Franky: I respect master <br/>Don't you dare do that <br/>Or my dark spear will devour you 👿👿👿👿</p><p>Me: ok...ok... Now on to the next ....</p><p>*Pulls card and sees Rai and muzaka written on it *</p><p>Me: well looks like karma is being unkind to muzaka </p><p>*Everyone looks at the card except muzaka*</p><p>Rai: muzaka....I thought u were my best friend.....</p><p>Muzaka: RAI...RAIZEL?!!!!</p><p>Franky: that's what you get 😈😈😈😈</p><p>Muzaka: I was married and I had a daughter why u doing this to me people!! </p><p>Garda: lord muzaka(˘･_･˘)</p><p>Me: hey don't look at me <br/>.....<br/>I hate this ship too...</p><p>Tao: lemme guess it's a -10000/10 </p><p>Me: bingo🎉 </p><p>Takeo: how can she remain cool despite all this?!ಠ_ಠ</p><p>M-21: she's seen enough...looks like she hates this kinda stuff </p><p>Me: guys there's more coming and I suggest you to buckle up...</p><p>Trust me ....this stuff is making me hurl every time, <br/>It's hurting me more than you ever know <br/>(╥﹏╥)</p><p>Raskreia: *pat pat*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Yo what up <br/>Soo <br/>I don't know why people ship this <br/>The genre isn't even yaoi </p><p>This is an amazing manhwa <br/>Please don't ruin it </p><p>And thank you for understanding </p><p>Oh...and <br/>IF ANYONE HATES ME AND THIS SHIT I WROTE....<br/>I DID WARN YA <br/>...<br/>ITS NOT MY PROBLEM </p><p>SO SCREW OFF <br/>I DON'T CARE </p><p>AND  love you my dear readers </p><p>I purple you 💜😘😘😘<br/>Or should I say </p><p>I purple peacock you 😂😂😂😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Reaction to ships - part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ludis: ugh aemy .. is it over or are there more coming ?! </p><p>Aemy : oh Ludis...<br/>Wish me luck ಥ‿ಥ</p><p>*Pulls card*<br/>            ignes X Raskreia</p><p>Um...eh.<br/>Well.....<br/>Faq</p><p>M-21 : just read it already!!! </p><p>Me: (─.─||）Look</p><p>Raskreia: ............</p><p>Lunark: *pat pat* </p><p>Rael: petition to find those ****** and @#_#"&amp;@#. </p><p>Rai: Frankenstein...</p><p>Franky: yes master , right away ...</p><p>Hold up rael I'm coming with you </p><p>Tao: hold up sir rael <br/>You gotta take a look at the others..</p><p>The nobles:    ((◎д◎))</p><p>Seira: 0000/10 </p><p>Me: Ok</p><p>Takeo: let's get this over with quickly pls</p><p>Regis: snap out of it sir Karius </p><p> </p><p>*Pulls card <br/>          Kentas X lunark</p><p>Me: well it's not worst like the last few ...</p><p>Have a look people.</p><p>Lunark: eh?..... </p><p>Franky: Oho ..... Never knew this at all 😈😈</p><p>Lunark:. W..what the..he's like a brother to me...</p><p>Franky: hehe ... Yeah right!..</p><p>Lunark:<br/>*grabs Franky by the collar and pulls it closer to her face * </p><p>Try me 😤🔥😠😠😠</p><p>Franky: hoo, well why not 😈😡</p><p>Lunark: wait... Don't tell me...<br/>Your..your JeaLoUs??!😂😂</p><p>Franky: well let's find out whose jealous </p><p>Wanna spar?😈</p><p>M-21: if your about to kiss , then I'm gonna puke..<br/>The crazy couple: wai..what?!... No </p><p>*Lunark let's go of Frank's collar and they turn opposite to eachother with hands folded and a blushing face* </p><p>Hmph* 😤😤</p><p>Tao: way to ruin the moment doggo </p><p>Takeo: Tao shut up </p><p>Me: rate up guys..</p><p>Franky: 1/10</p><p>Me: fair enough</p><p>*Pulls another card* </p><p>     Ragar X Frankenstein</p><p>Me: you know what... I'm done with this shit...<br/>Imma dying anyway ..<br/>Ain't no choice ..<br/>I hate these ships </p><p>Rael: stop blabbing and show it....</p><p>Gasp* </p><p>Karius: uuu... Rael ?<br/>*Poke poke* </p><p>Tao: earth to sir rael ?.. come in ,sir rael? </p><p>Geutchel: aemy .. did you broke him...?</p><p>Me: hey don't look at me I'm just reading what I take out the bowl </p><p>Rajak: why did he freeze when....<br/>Gasp* </p><p>Ludis: there goes another one </p><p>Karius: ohh good god, have mercy on myself </p><p>*Shows the card* </p><p>Raskreia: we are so sorry sir ragar* thought to herself*</p><p>Franky: ..............</p><p>Tao: boss?.. bOsS?...</p><p>Regis: he's broken too </p><p>Kei : if that ship had a face ,<br/>I'd have punched it </p><p>Me: soo it's a -100000000000/10</p><p>On to the next </p><p>"Pulls card" </p><p>           1st X 3rd elder </p><p>Me: well it's not like he's here anyways.</p><p>3rd elder: hi what up ?</p><p>Me: why did I thought of it sooner ༎ຶ‿༎ຶ</p><p>Karius: Speak of the devil hehehe</p><p>Franky: ah.. have you done finding the blah blah blah </p><p>3rd elder: yes... I've checke it .. but there is a blah blah blah blah</p><p>Franky: oh ,right forgot about that..<br/>Let's handle it later ..<br/>Join us for now</p><p>3rd: really ? What are you guys doing ? </p><p>Lunark: reacting to ships </p><p>Karius: things are just timed at the right time hehe </p><p>Me: stfp or you will regret it</p><p>(Shows card) </p><p>Lunark: ooooooouuuu</p><p>Muzaka: ouch! </p><p>Rai: sips tea* </p><p>3rd: ......<br/>I.. think I .....I remember leaving....</p><p>Franky: where do you think your going?!., we have a lot of time .... Besides I'll be finishing it.. 😈😈😈</p><p>Rosaria: it's a no go <br/>-1000/10 </p><p>Tao: On to the next card</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Noblesse reaction to the anime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Noblesse and the gang reacting to their own anime</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo ... <br/>Sup <br/>Been a while </p><p>So <br/>Noblesse peeps reacting to  the anime <br/>And yes <br/>I'm a bit late </p><p>Frick </p><p>Let's get in it Kay? 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tao: ooooohh yeah baby!!! We getting an anime <br/>Whooohooo </p><p>M-21: it's about time</p><p>Rosaria: looks like they are finished with the animation </p><p>Takeo: people are gonna get a wrong impression on us 😅 in the first few episodes </p><p>Franky: your not wrong at all takeo .. cus they thought I was the villain for a while (٥↼_↼)</p><p>Rael: I just wish they stop calling us vampires </p><p>Me: ain't gonna happen sweety </p><p>Karius: we just ...are more superior to them <br/>*Shalala* </p><p>Muzaka: hope they saw the vpa's or whatever</p><p>Garda: it's OVA's lord muzaka </p><p>Muzaka: I'm not good with words *scratch* </p><p>*Sigh' </p><p>Ludis: the fight is amazing.. even better than the comic </p><p>Claudia: glad we get to see it live </p><p>Muzaka: just kicks in bitter memories</p><p>Seira: on to the next episode ..</p><p>Who would like some popcorn? </p><p>Rael: seira mee!! I'll eat anything seira ...</p><p>Rajak: Frankenstein .... You went easy on Marie ..<br/>That ....wasn't your level at all </p><p>Lunark: man got old ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ</p><p>Franky: spend 10 mins with me , and we'll see who's old 😈</p><p>Lunark: it's enough to tear your limb apart 😈😈</p><p>Franky: really? I was thinking of something else😈 </p><p>Lunark: what ever that is ...I'm ready for it </p><p>Franky: hoho lunark I bet your - </p><p>Me: ok that's enough Franky 😅 we wouldn't want that now do we 😅😅</p><p>Karius: I hope lunark didn't understand what he was referring to 😏</p><p>Rajak: sir Karius (-_-;)</p><p>Regis: I hate the way she dresses </p><p>Me: yeah Regis .. it looks like she's gonna bust any minute lol </p><p>Geutchel: sigh*  the mansion makes me reminisce </p><p>Me: RIP Rai mansion </p><p>Rai: ..?</p><p>Kei: the filthy way they planned to arouse the conflict </p><p>Raskreia: it's all in the past ... <br/>We must look forward to the future </p><p>Tao: aaarg they just concluded the first season in like 30 mins T.T</p><p>3rd : they did miss a lot </p><p>Me: Welp let's get on the next EP</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will try to post every week ....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Noblesse reaction to ep1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Muzaka: hey how long is it gonna take?! </p><p> </p><p>Garda: patience lord muzaka</p><p> </p><p>Muzaka: I'm over 2000 years old ... And like hell I'm gonna wait ...</p><p> </p><p>Tao: I'll just connect it here and .. voilà </p><p>Now we can watch it like we're in a theatre </p><p>No need to thank me ^^ </p><p> </p><p>M-21: don't worry , no one asked </p><p> </p><p>Tao: tch rude ಠಿ_ಠ</p><p> </p><p>Me: shut up it's starting....</p><p> </p><p>                   A few moments later</p><p> </p><p>Me: woah!!! They totally missed your awakening 21 w(°ｏ°)w</p><p> </p><p>Franky: I'm soo proud of master *snif* </p><p> </p><p>How he got used to technology *snif </p><p> </p><p>Rai: •••? </p><p> </p><p>Lunark: awe you need a tissue now? Awe you poor baby ...</p><p>Can it Franky ...</p><p> </p><p>Me: awh come on lunark let the man have his moment</p><p> </p><p>Karius: crazy lady got guts </p><p> </p><p>Me: not gonna lie .. she does </p><p> </p><p>Lunark: what are you guys talking about? </p><p> </p><p>Me and Karius: ohh no...no.. nothing in particular ...</p><p> </p><p>Rael: and seira is beautiful as ever </p><p> </p><p>Regis: nobody cares if it's coming from you ... </p><p> </p><p>Rael: SHUT UP CHIBI </p><p> </p><p>Regis: oops somebody needs anger management</p><p> </p><p>rajak:rael Kertia ..!!! </p><p> </p><p>Takeo: need to wait for next episode </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Noblesse reaction to ep2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tao: woaaaahh b. Boss ... They animated you with car!!! </p><p> </p><p>Regis: I have to say .. the black automobile really suits him *nods </p><p> </p><p>Me: they paced the story ....</p><p> </p><p>Noice 😎 </p><p> </p><p>Rael: and Regis is being a pain in the but as usual </p><p> </p><p>Regis: Rael Kertia , the way you behave is like trash </p><p> </p><p>Rael: well then- </p><p> </p><p>Franky: looks like you Bois are having too much of a free time ..☺️</p><p>Why don't you guys clean up the mess </p><p> </p><p>The 2: uh...oh.. sure</p><p>(ー_ー゛)</p><p> </p><p>Kei: leave it to the owner of the house *nods* m m </p><p> </p><p>Lunark: oh my ... You guys really have a hard time handling him </p><p> </p><p>Rajak: sigh* </p><p> </p><p>Geutchel: well rajak at least it's not like the past ... </p><p>Or else they will be at each others throats</p><p> </p><p>Rajak: ha I guess your right </p><p> </p><p>Me: Welp ... You guys have come a long way 🤠</p><p> </p><p>Ludis: on to the next episode＼(^o^)／</p><p> </p><p>Me: yay╰(＾3＾)╯</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry guys ...<br/>I know it's a bit smol </p><p>I just have a lot stuff going on </p><p>But more stories comin your way ⊂(•‿•⊂ )*.✧</p><p>Stay tuned 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Reaction to ships - part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo</p><p>Today I have a request from a reader </p><p>And I'm about to put it into action </p><p> </p><p>(⌐■-■)</p><p>Yeah </p><p>More are comin </p><p>Buckle up buttercups </p><p> </p><p>@Rosaria2008</p><p>Rosaria200815</p><p> </p><p>This ship is for ya </p><p>See how the Bois react ಠ◡ಠ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Today I have a request from a reader </p><p>And I'm about to put it into action </p><p>Me: okay!! Now I'm at the point of getting killed ...</p><p> </p><p>I suggest our boi rael pull out </p><p> </p><p>Rael: wtf are you talking about Peasant!!! </p><p> </p><p>Tao: is sir Rae afraid.? </p><p>ヽ(｡◕o◕｡)ﾉ.</p><p> </p><p>Rael: tch whatever .. I'll just pull whatever I touch....</p><p> </p><p>*Pulls out the card * </p><p> </p><p>Rael X Regis</p><p> </p><p>Rael: a "ಠ∀ಠ"</p><p> </p><p>*Intensive ripping* </p><p> </p><p>Karius: RAEL HAVE YOU LOST YOUR PEA BRAIN???!! </p><p> </p><p>Rajak: RAEL KERTIA what is the meaning of this ?</p><p> </p><p>Tao: I'll try to figure it out by analysing...</p><p>Huh? ಠಿヮಠ</p><p> </p><p>*Turns head towards rael* </p><p> </p><p>So this is what happened</p><p> </p><p>Kekeke</p><p> </p><p>Rael: *if you tell this human , you are going to regret immediately... </p><p>You won't have a peaceful death * </p><p>Death glare (~￣³￣)~</p><p> </p><p>Tao: *glup*</p><p> </p><p>Me: Tao what's taking so long </p><p> </p><p>Ah? </p><p> </p><p>Oya?😂</p><p> </p><p>Muzaka: oya? </p><p> </p><p>Karius: oya oya </p><p> </p><p>Lunark: oya oya oya</p><p> </p><p>Franky: shut up and read it !! </p><p> </p><p>Karius: it's rael and Regis </p><p>Kekekekeke</p><p> </p><p>Mmmmm pft aaaahahahahahahaha </p><p> </p><p>Regis: RAEL!!!!! </p><p> </p><p>Rael: DONT COME NEAR ME YOU PIP SQUEAK </p><p> </p><p>Regis: you picked that card you  b***** </p><p> </p><p>Rael: It's Not mY fAuLt it was there...</p><p> </p><p>Geutchel: Regis k landegre ..</p><p>I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS BEHAVIOUR </p><p> </p><p>Regis: we will deal with this later </p><p> </p><p>Rosaria: so a -999999/10 </p><p> </p><p>Me: *I better make them pull the cards .. hehehe </p><p>This just gets better and better ..and I'll be out of the picture.. huhuhuhuhu</p><p> </p><p>This saves me from the shit I have to go through* </p><p> </p><p>M-21: yo Aemy, stop smiling like a creep and get over here. ಠ_ಠ</p><p> </p><p>Me: must you be hard on me my dear 21?.</p><p> </p><p>M-21: just ...sigh* </p><p> </p><p>Takeo: you were just creeping everyone out when you were alone by the corner </p><p> </p><p>See!..</p><p> </p><p>Clan leaders: what is up with her ? </p><p> </p><p>Me: oops teehee ಠ﹏ಠ</p><p> </p><p>On to the next goat to pull the card (☞^o^) ☞</p><p> </p><p>Muzaka: the heck?!</p><p> </p><p>Me: I ...I mean the next person ←(*꒪ヮ꒪*)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look forward to the next chaper</p><p> </p><p>Bye bye 👋💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Noblesse reaction to ep3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me: guys ....</p><p>I have to say this..</p><p> </p><p>Tao....</p><p>You have a bad taste in fashion</p><p> </p><p>Tao: waahh!!!!!!! </p><p> </p><p>Takeo: it's true man ....</p><p> </p><p>M-21: I won't complain with the nail polish </p><p> </p><p>Regis: and that hair...</p><p> </p><p>Tao: gasp*** </p><p>Your even accusing sir Ludis for having this hair cut..</p><p> </p><p>Me: Tao... Sir Ludis is a cinnamon compared to you...</p><p> </p><p>Ludis: 😅hehe thanks?</p><p> </p><p>Franky: hmm*nods </p><p>I agree..</p><p>You really get on my nerves Tao... When I'm at my limit </p><p> </p><p>It's not like he will look in to my bank account and give bonuses to employees as he likes with out my permission!!! </p><p> </p><p>Am I right Tao?😈</p><p> </p><p>Rael: bold of you human ... To mess with a friend of my father ..</p><p> </p><p>Tao: *stabbed ... B...boss...</p><p>Sir Raizel!??( ꈨຶ _ ꈨຶ )</p><p> </p><p>Rai: *looks and turn away*</p><p> </p><p>Tao: *kerregh*. </p><p> </p><p>Karius: but this tux suits you...</p><p>And try to learn some fashion sence from boss.hehehe</p><p> </p><p>Franky: *aura Oho I'll be more than welcomed to teach him.... including mannerisms and the meaning of privacy..</p><p>hehheh</p><p>Huhuhuhu</p><p>Hohohohoho</p><p> </p><p>Muzaka: wooaaap.. he's dead </p><p> </p><p>Me: 😂</p><p> </p><p>Franky: you two...</p><p>*Points at 21 and Regis* </p><p> </p><p>Both: glups*</p><p> </p><p>Franky:I'm glad you guys learned to keep the house clean 👍</p><p> </p><p>M-21: *for a minute I thought I was in some big trouble that I didn't do* (╬☉д⊙)⊰⊹ฺ</p><p> </p><p>Regis: LiKeWiSe...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>See ya next week ❤️</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Reaction to ships - part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo sup peeps ...<br/>Been a while...</p><p>Welp ..<br/>This is a request ship</p><p>To</p><p>https://my.w.tt/a4k3PNZGTab</p><p>IJustWantToWrite100<br/>@IJustWantToWrite100</p><p>This is for you</p><p>😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Me: *heheheh I some how got rael pissed off<br/>, ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ<br/>Better make someone else pull the trigger kekekeke*</p><p>Others: ಠ_ಠ</p><p>Me: oh sorry hmmhm now ...</p><p>May I ask our lord to pull the list..</p><p>Raskreia: very well then ..</p><p>*Pulls out the card and sees the art *</p><p>Looks at Rai***</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Raskreia has a poker face </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>ಠ_ʖಠ</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rai: *sweatdrop*</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Karius: yo sis ..what's the hold up </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Raskreia: it's Raizel and edian </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Me: oh ohhhhh <br/>And?......</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>*Shows the art* </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rai: *embarrassed*looks away </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Others: holy.....moly....<br/>(・o・)(゜o゜;<br/>w(°ｏ°)w</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Muzaka: woah Raizel<br/>I knew you got the looks but..<br/>You?! <br/>Your soooo... BoRiNg...</p><p>Rai: (ー_ー゛)</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Karius:ヽ(｡◕o◕｡)ﾉ.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>(((;ꏿ_ꏿ;)))</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Karius: did miss edian had a crush on sir Raizel?😳</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Franky: it does seems like it </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Me: for some reason I hate her and pity her at the same time ʕ´• ᴥ•̥'ʔ</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Seira: why is that?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Me: cus I too had a crush <br/>I can understand edian </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rael: WHATEVER!!! <br/>ONCE A TRAITOR, ALWAYS A TRAITOR...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Raskreia: I think .. I understand how edian must have felt. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>*Looks at Rai's direction*</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Over there</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Karius: sir Raizel...tell me!!!! </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Did miss edian confess?!!!🔥</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rai: (٥↼_↼)</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Franky: karius!!...  get AWAY FROM MASTER ...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rosaria: hold him down.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Franky: tie him up if he ever gets close to master!!!! </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Or my lover gonna devour him!!!🔥 </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lunark: we know Franky !! </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Franky: you little.-..</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Takeo: boss ..we have to control the situation here </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Geutchel: is the lord jealous? ⊙.☉</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Raskreia: ......?/////////</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Karius: ITS OKAY SIS..<br/>!!! IM HERE TO SUPPORT YOU!!!!! <br/>I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU AND SIR RAI-.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.MPHMHPHNM</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Kei: tie his mouth shut..</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rajak: stop squirming</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ludis: this is for your own good Karius</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Karius: mphmhmphm</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Claudia: (・∀・)•••?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Me: wink* at sir Karius</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>(Meaning: I will try my best to make it sail) </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Karius: mphmhmphm</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>(Thank you)</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>M-21: he never does act like a clan leader , doesn't he?.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Regis: but it's for the best..he is like the mood maker amongst us..<br/>It's kinda nice </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Takeo: well he does lighten up the tense atmosphere<br/>Heh</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Me: okay guys ... Rate up..<br/>Sink or ship <br/><br/></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Somewhere else alternative universe</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Edian: achoo!! <br/>Why do I feel chills down my spine ..ugh</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Back to frankenfine's house</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Me: So?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rael: SINK!!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Trio: uhhh</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Franky: this is kinda tricky <br/>Well .. I'll give it a 7/10 <br/>Cus she saved my master once</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Raskreia: I agree..she was being manipulated by lagus</p>
</div><p><br/>Muzaka: seriously what made her pull to you Raizel<br/>?*scratch <br/>You rarely talk..<br/>To any noble..<br/>But you seen happy with lord</p><p>Garda: lord muzaka!!!</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Me: so it's a 7/10 .<br/>But some ship it and some sink it..</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Damn this is hard </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Karius: mhphmpmhhmp</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rai: sigh* <br/><br/><br/></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's all folks</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Which ship do ya wanna see next?!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tell me in the comments 😄</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bye bye 👋</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>